An example of a stand for a musical instrument, particularly, for a guitar mainly focused on the present invention is introduced in Japanese Laid-Open Patent No. 2002-278545.
As shown in the stand in the above-described publication, generally, a conventional musical instrument stand is not manufactured to be portable. The conventional musical instrument may be movable for a short distance according to necessity but is not always portable.
When a performer lays a musical instrument down for a moment during a practice, in the case in which there is no stand, the musical instrument has to lean on a wall or be laid down, but no performer desires to neglect a cherished musical instrument.
Further, a conventional stand as shown in the above-described publication has a large volume. When a plurality of musical instruments have to be stood up to be kept in one space such as a practice room, the conventional stand occupies too much space.